


Learn A Lesson Or Two

by yomamasd



Series: Don't Let The Wig Fool You [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Don't Let the Wig Fool You, F/M, Matt Is Having A Bad Day, Matt is back at it again, Mistaken Identity, Power Kink, Ren Comes to Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, You're a Mean Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: You are a bored, bitter communications officer, tired of your life and your work. You are just about done, following orders, which you were never keen on. Then this cute-ass technician comes along, getting up in your business when your really didn't need it.Little did you know the technician was actually the psychopath the whole galaxy feared.Boi, you did not regret showing him attitude.Part of Ren pretending to be Matt





	

You loathed Star Killer Base. Everything about this planet sucked the joy out of your soul – the blistering terrain, freezing conditions, monotone workers, harsh bosses… scary General’s and the frightening black-masked psychopath. You were a simple communications officer, with no real power. Following rules have always difficult for you, so your parents send you off to military school to teach you a lesson.

You learned nothing, but you did lose the will to smile. Steadily typing in your information, you looked over the monitor, watching everyone go by their business. You remembered once being a fun-loving character… but not a smidge of fun was in you anymore. How could such a big group of people be so dull. Rolling your eyes, you went back to work and continued to be ignored.

“Where is Ren?” the sharp voice made your heart leap to your throat, beating rapid. Poking your head up, you saw General Hux fuming in the middle of the bridge, his pale fists balled tightly and making them whiter. The officers around him had their gazes fixed to the floor, visibly shaking.

“Sir… the Commander said that he is… attending a personal matter.” They said, a sign of disbelief in their own voice. The fire-headed ginger knit his eyebrows together, pursing his lips tighter.

“The Supreme Leader mentioned nothing about Ren wanting to take a sudden holiday.” He snickered, turning back to look over the mountain ranges. “Don’t just stand there. Find him!” with that, the officers scurried away, making everyone go back to their tasks before Hux gave them another lecture. You did the same, blankly typing away. Truth be told, the interactions between Ren and Hux was the only form of entertainment here. It cracked you up every time you saw them fighting. They were the First Order’s most powerful men, and they bickered like toddlers fighting over toys.

Shaking your head, you blinked a few times when your translation satellite began blinking. Looking around, you noticed the whole row was having the same problem. “What’s happening here?” Hux approached, looking down with his fiery gaze at one of the officers. You saw him shrivel to the size of a raisin, covering his face with his uniform cap.

“Sir, there seems to be a trouble with the communications satellite.” Someone informed, making the robotic man’s attention snap towards him.

“Do you all to just plan to sit here then?” he asked, making you nervously bite your lip.

“I’ll go check it Sir.” You said. You barely ever spoke, and suddenly you were very aware of your tongue. Sucking in your breath, you watched him click his unnaturally shiny boots against the black tiles, stopping in front of you.

“On you go then Officer.” He ordered, making you jolt up from your seat and fumble away, almost running. You could feel his gaze burn in your back, making your heartbeat pump faster. “Don’t forget to take a radar technician with you.” He said, voice bored. Without turning around, you nodded and continued to walk forward. Sighing a breath of relief, you wiped the line of sweat from your forehead.

You were somewhat glad that you chose to volunteer – anything was better than being glued to that chair for eternity.

 

* * *

 

You scrolled through the datapad, reading over the instruction manual carefully. It was pointless since you were going to make the radar technician do all the work, but you needed to be informed just in case there was any sort of mishap. You pressed the button to open the controls room, being greeted with a gush of cold wind. Clattering your teeth together, you entered the silent halls.

The controls room in this sector was probably the quietest part of Starkiller. Your lips quirked up to a smirk – this information will come in handy when you want some alone time. In your datapad, it already said that a technician has been dispatched, and should already be here… technicians were the only people you could evoke your authority over. Looking around from left to right, you saw no sign of life.

“Technician, are you here?” you shouted, getting silence in response. Your furrowed your eyebrows and turned when you heard the blast doors behind you open. A tall clumsy man walked in, carried his bag of equipment’s with him. His thick lips were pursed tightly, oversized glasses hanging over the bridge of his nose.

“What took you so long technician? You were already meant to be here.” You informed, trying to make your voice as authoritative as possible. The man’s bottom lip pouted out, a glimmer of guilt hinting in his dark eyes. You couldn’t help but notice the technician was rather cute, which will make bossing him around much more entertaining. His mop of blonde hair stuck out messily over his head, giving him a boyish charm.

“Sorry it took me so long.” He replied, walking past you. His voice was deep and viscous… rather sexy. Something about the way he walked was eerily familiar – powerful, masculine, and a vindictive sense of authority, perfectly your kind of man.

You brushed your thoughts aside and took a seat on the floor, leaning your head against the control panels. Why must this job be so utterly boring? Why couldn’t you be assigned in the front lines – at least your adrenaline constantly pumping would keep your spirit alive.

“Aren’t you supposed to be supervising me?” a voice knocked you out of your lazy daydreams, reminding you that you weren’t alone. You scrunched your eyebrows and waved your hand.

“Do whatever the fuck you want. I don’t care.” You said, sighing and closing your eyes again. Something about the temperature of this room made you so drowsy. You bet no one would even notice you were gone if you never went back. Maybe it was time for a social experiment. Smiling to yourself, you rested your head to the side and began to drifted off when the same deep voice interrupted the only good thing in your life.

“This isn’t protocol officer.” His voice was harder now, making your mood sourer than it usually is. The last thing you needed in your life was attitude from a technician.

“Please just shut the fuck up and leave me alone.” You said, almost pleading. “If you are incompetent to finish the work, then go get someone else who actually knows how to fix this shit.” You shouted this time, your patience wearing thin.

You watched as the technician began to tense, this fists balled tightly. What was shoved up his ass? You looked at him, stalking closer to you until he stopped just in front. You had your gaze fixed at his intense brown pupils. “Weren’t you instructed to oversee the repairs by General Hux?” he asked, his voice tight.

This man’s intensity made you gulp nervously. You continued, your voice slightly shaky. “I gave you an order, _technician_. If you don’t know how to fix the damn radar, then get someone else.” You chewed out the words, feeling a strange sensation pooling in your stomach. Was this creeper actually turning you on? If he was, it was only a reflection of how desperate you were. “Hux can suck my royal dick for all I care.”

“You don’t recognize authority when you are supposed to officer.” He gritted through his teeth, making you jolt up. This technician was straight up getting to your nerves.

“Who the fuck do you think-“ your throat began to contract painfully, shrinking to stop your air supply. Your hand flies to your neck, grasping onto it desperately. Your eyes wide as saucers, you manage to utter out the words.

“Ren-“ you said, lungs beginning to explode. He finally lets you go, you crashed back on the floor, panting for air. Your throat sore, you look up shakily, eyes boring in you. “I- I don’t understand… sir.” You manage to say, your voice raspy.

All he does is tilts his head, reaching for his hairline. He pulls out his lock of golden hair, revealing a layer of thick black waves underneath, shining against the dim fluorescent lights of the controls room. The oversized glasses come of next, his features much more clear now.

“I went undercover as a radar technician to discover the lack of efficiency with Hux’s troops.” He said, crouching down to your eye level. “And we keep failing because of ungrateful, undisciplined officers like yourself who never follow protocol. And it’s still a wonder as to why the Supreme Leader won’t get a clone army.”

“I’m sorry sir.” You automatically reply, quivering underneath him. So, _that_ is what the infamous Knight of Ren looked like… a charming boy. You pressed your back tightly against the control panels, feeling the wires thin edges creasing through your skin.

“You think I would just let you go without any form of disciplinary action?” He asked, his face now uncomfortably close to yours. Your lips almost touched, and the only thing you could think about in this dire situation was how kissable those lips were – perfectly succulent and full pink plush waiting to be bit down on.

If you could back off further, you would. You leaned your face away from him, turning your gaze towards the ceiling so you didn’t directly have to face him. “Um, no… sir. I-I can fix the radar… it’s no problem.” You mumbled, voice barely audible.

He closed his eyes, squeezing it shut with frustration. “Look _officer_ , I’m having a bad day. Learning what kind of ungrateful pricks work in this facility is really getting to the last of my nerve.” He said, chewing out his words and making your heart leap out of your sore throat.

“Sir. I cannot apologize enough-“ you got cut off as he possibly pressed his face closer to yours, tilting your head up as your noses touched. This eyes shrunk, focusing in concentration. You felt a soft probing in your mind, your displeasing memories of working in Star Killer flashing through your eyes.

“You hate working here.” He said, eyes not wavering from yours. You found yourself nodding involuntarily, immediately regretting your actions. A small smile tucked in the corner of his full lips, making your lips slightly part. “You don’t like following orders.” He said again, his voice low. You nodded yet again, almost entranced under some bewitching spell.

He backed away slightly, just enough to give you a space for breathing. “I think I can change that.” He said, his arm planted over your shoulder against the control panel. His face was centimeters from yours again, making your breathing stop. “You will do as I tell you, officer.” He said, his voice deep.

“Ye- yes…” you stuttered, squeezing your thighs together. You always thought porn plots was ridiculous and never took part in any realistic scenarios. If you were part of a porn right now, viewers would think the same thing, sort of. His gloved finger was placed tightly under your chin, tilting your head up to meet his. Within split seconds, his lips came crashing down on yours for a furious, harsh kiss, making you groan.

You squeezed your legs tighter together for friction, feeling how aroused you truly were. He forced his tongue inside your mouth, fighting your tongue for dominance. He pushed you away, grabbing your neck firmly and planting your head against the cool metal panels. “You aren’t going to have problems following orders now, are you?”

“No- no sir.” You stuttered, palms sweating and pants almost drenching wet. He let go of your neck, moving back.

“Good. Now, take all your clothes off.” He ordered, giving you space. You raised your eyebrows in protest, but got cut off again. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” You frowned, automatically reaching for the buttons of your shirt and pulling it off as fast as you could. The looked at you’re the whole time, observing; eyes darker with lust. 

You pulled off your shirt and pants off, leaving you in just your standard issue grey bra and panties. His expression was unreadable, his eyes wavered over your body, observing. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, making your heart throb. Why did the most feared man in the whole galaxy have to look like this? absolutely gorgeous – no doubt as to why he wore that hideous mask.

“Okay, officer, on your knees.” He simply instructed, pointing his fingers down on the floor. You followed his instructions blindly, now in eye level with the gigantic bulge in his pants. Your mouth flooded with your saliva, making you gulp hard. You ran you tongue over your chapped lips, wetting them and looking up.

“I believe you don’t need further instructions.” He said, coming closer, making his covered erection almost touch your nose. You shook your head furiously, reaching for his belt and untying it. You pulled his pants down only to find the biggest dick you’ve ever seen, making your sex scream in semi arousal and fear. His thick head was smeared with precum, red and luscious.

You gripped onto is hard cock tightly, making him hiss with pleasure above you. Sticking your tongue out, you licked up the droplets of viscous liquid, making him and you groan simultaneously. Opening your mouth as wide as you could, you engulfed him, gripping on the base of his cock and thrusting it furiously as you began to bobble your head.

You continued in the pace you were comfortable with, trying to take in as much as you could without gagging. Your jaw began to ache from his sheer girth, drool seeping from the side of your lips. “Good, now take more officer.” You looked up, knowing it was impossible. Without warning, he pushed the tip of his tip deep in your throat, making you gag and cough. He pulled out, only to shove it in seconds later, making you cough again. 

You squeezed his base hard, unexpectedly making him spill inside of your mouth. A deep moan gurgled from his throat, making your clit slither. “Clean it up.” He panted. You sucked off as much of his cum as you could, feeling the hot liquid slide down your sore throat. “Good girl. Now, girls who follow instructions get a reward.” You reached for your mouth and wiped off the remaining liquid. 

“Lie down on the floor.” He said. You lay flat on your back, the cold metallic floor making your skin erupt with goosebumps. The predator was over you now, pulling your head up so he could bite down on your lips, making you moan. You didn’t even have time to notice that your bra was gone. He took your lump of flesh in his large hand, giving it a firm slap and painfully squeezing your nipple. You arched your back, letting out a loud moan, not caring if anyone hears at this point.

He bites down your body, leaving very visible marks as he ripped your wet pants off. Without warning, he moved you over to your stomach, pulling your ass up in the air, your dripping pussy completely exposed. “Hmm… how deprived you were, of _fun_.” He murmurs close to your sex, feeling his hot breath hit your sensitive skin. You mewled when his tongue flicked along your slit, licking up your juices. He was so good at this – how many times did he do this?

“Sir-“ you stutter, feeling his lips close around your engorged clit, pulling it. A scream restraint in your throat when his teeth grazed against your sensitive skin. His mouth moved lower, possibly sucking off all juices coming out of you. You have never been pushed to an orgasm so fast, but then you felt his tongue on your anus, this time making your scream. The constricted muscles began spasming as he kept flicking his tongue in your rear hole, blinding you when your orgasm hit.

Your arms weakened and you fell face down, your ass still hanging in the air. “holy fucking stars…” you panted, sweat drenching from the forehead. Suddenly, your walls were filled with this once again hard, throbbing cock. You bit down on your lip hard, pain filling your chest. You have _never_ been so full before – and there was something so hypnotizing about the pain.

You moved your body as he began thrusting, skillfully maneuvering his cock to hit that sensitive spot inside you, making your moans louder with each thrust. His fingers found your clit, rubbing furiously and driving you to yet another intense orgasm. Your limp body fell in the cold floor, soon hearing a loud groan as he spilled, hot cum dripping from inside you. Your sore body fell completely flat on the floor, still trying to catch your breath.

“You’re not going to have problem following instructions now, are you?” he asked, turning around to find him completely dressed and pristine, placing his wig and glasses on as if he didn’t just fuck the life out of you right now.

“No sir.” You breathed out, fatigue taking over you.

“Good, now fix the radar.” He said, leaving his tool bag and exiting out the door.

You pulled up your naked body from the floor, shaking your head. “I’m on it sir.”

* * *

 

You were back to your old life in no time. You had to admit, it took you some time to process your prefect afternoon that can only be classified as award winning porn plot. The amount of information given to you in such a short amount of time was certainly overwhelming.

Kylo Ren – was now bae. The thought of him being bae almost made you giggled, remembering how much of a sex god he actually is… and uncharacteristically handsome. You snapped out of your delightful daydreams when the bridge became pin drop silent, like it usually did when the Commander entered.

You dared to look over your monitor, finding him in his usual attire and the black mask on, hiding his beauty from the rest of the world. He stopped in front of his nemesis, who had a sharp snarl in his face.

“Done masquerading as ‘Matt The Radar Technician’ Ren?” he spat, turning his gaze back on the snowy terrain beyond.

“Yes, it was quite informative.” He replied, his voice distorted through the mask filter. “Proved to me how ineffective your leadership is.”

“ _I_ am the General, Ren. Leave controlling Star Killer to me.” He replied back sharply. You popped your head down, shaking it. Testosterone was truly imbecilic.

“I need an assistant.” He said, making Hux’s attention snap back to him. Rubbing his temples furiously, Hux waved his hand and turned his attention back on his original task of staring into nothing.

“Fine, pick whoever you wish and get back to work.” Hux said, his annoyance now at its peak. Your ass glued back in the seat, trying to blend your body with the chair and pretend you didn’t exist when Ren made his way towards you. You slowly moved your gaze to fix on his mask, standing directly above you.

“How do you feel about a promotion, officer L/N.” he said, emphasizing your last name, making you melt into a puddle. You nodded, unable to say nothing further. You watched as he walked away, leaving the bridge and making the bridge stare at you, even Hux. Eventually growing bored, everyone went back to their business while you sat there.

Star Killer certainly wasn’t boring.

Your job was not going to suck your soul out.

And you certainly didn’t have following instructions. Turns out you did learn a lesson or two.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO 2017  
> this year has been good to me so far, got a puppy who's my life rn.  
> Since my last story of Kylo pretending to be Matt was so popular the last time, baby is back again, in a different scenario  
> Hope you enjoy <3  
> leave comments and kudos and possible suggestions please :)


End file.
